This Is War
by Caliadne
Summary: Que vous soyez jeune ou vieux. Sorcier ou Moldu. Humain ou créature magique. Mangemort ou Auror. Coupable ou innocent. Ce soir, c'est la guerre. - Recueil de drabbles sur la bataille de Poudlard.
1. Arcade

Tom frottait les verres, derrière le comptoir. Ils étaient propres, personne ne s'était arrêté au Chaudron Baveur de la journée, pas depuis qu'il y avait eu cette explosion à Gringotts. Mais il fallait bien s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Il entendit le mur vers le Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrir et des pas courir dans l'arcade menant au pub. Bernie, un employé de l'apothicaire, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

— Allume la radio !

Tom tourna le bouton et une voix emplit le pub :

« Les Mangemorts viennent d'arriver à Poudlard, Vous-Savez-Qui est avec eux. C'est la guerre. »


	2. Colossal

Minerva se permit trois secondes de pause pour observer l'armée de statues et d'armures se diriger vers la porte. Ils faisaient un vacarme assourdissant, si bien que la professeure de métamorphose n'entendit pas les pas lourds dans son dos. Elle ne se rendit compte que quelque chose s'approchait d'elle que quand elle en vit l'ombre, et s'écarta du passage juste à temps pour laisser passer une immense statue de chevalier, qu'elle reconnaissait comme venant de près de la classe d'arithmancie. Un vrai colosse, d'au moins quatre mètres de haut. Elle espérait qu'il arracherait au moins quelques têtes de Mangemort, celui-là.


	3. Tangible

_— Mais il est là ! Potter est ici ! Que quelqu'un s'en empare !_

Aussitôt les mots furent-ils sortis de la bouche de Pansy qu'un silence froid s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor se levèrent, puis les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Elle voyait plus de baguettes qu'elle ne pouvait compter pointées sur elle et déglutit. Elle avait l'impression que l'animosité dirigée vers elle était devenue solide, tangible. Les gens qui l'entouraient reculaient, s'éloignant d'elle comme si elle était empoisonnée. Elle en aurait presque regretté ses paroles.

Ce n'est que quand McGonagall parla qu'elle se permit de respirer à nouveau.


	4. Éclatant

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais Dudley, dans cette chambre à coucher qui n'était pas la sienne, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était installé à sa fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur les deux Aurors qui leur servaient depuis le début de l'année de garde rapprochée.

Soudain, une lumière apparut devant eux. Un renard d'une blancheur éclatante. L'animal ouvrit la bouche, parla, puis disparut. Les Aurors se mirent à discuter rapidement.

Dudley n'entendait rien, mais si les sorciers prenaient de tels risques, les nouvelles ne pouvaient pas être bonnes. Harry était en danger.

Il ne dormirait pas cette nuit-là.


	5. Détestable

Zacharias n'était ni sourd, ni aveugle, ni idiot. Il savait que la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard le trouvaient détestable. Autant ses collègues de classe que ceux avec qui il avait été dans l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et les Serpentard, n'en parlons même pas. Il n'avait jamais su se faire des amis, même quand il était enfant.

Mais ce soir, il se fichait éperdument de ce que les autres pensaient de lui.

— Poussez-vous ! criait-il, se frayant un chemin vers l'avant de la foule qui attendait devant la Salle sur Demande.

Plus personne ne pourrait le détester s'il mourait ce soir.


	6. Légendaire

Albus avait déjà un statut de légende dans l'histoire sorcière. Depuis son duel contre Grindelwald, il n'avait cessé d'accumuler les aventures, les actes héroïques et les sauvetages du monde sorcier. Même enfant, il était déjà un héros. L'homme de la maison. Combien de fois Aberforth avait-il entendu sa mère lui dire qu'il devrait être plus comme son frère ?

Ariana, elle, était légendaire dans son cœur. Elle avait toujours été une jeune fille courageuse, intelligente, curieuse, imaginative. Jamais il ne l'oublierait.

Aberforth agrippa sa baguette dans son poing. Ce soir, c'était au tour du troisième Dumbledore de faire sa marque.


	7. Furtif

— Tu as le deux de pique, Colin ?

Colin secoua la tête et sa mère piocha.

— C'est bien, une soirée de cartes, non ? Comme dans le bon vieux temps.

Dennis et Colin échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient reçu en début de soirée le message, sur leurs Gallions, que Harry était à Poudlard, que l'affrontement avec les Mangemorts avait commencé. Leurs parents avaient sorti le jeu de carte pour les distraire – et garder un œil sur eux, croyait Colin.

— J'ai envie de pipi.

Colin entra dans la salle de bains, ferma la porte, et se glissa furtivement par la fenêtre.


	8. Remarquable

Ron se tenait devant elle, la coupe de Poufsouffle dans une main, un croc de Basilic dans l'autre.

— Allez, c'est à ton tour, disait-il à Hermione. Juste un coup fort, tu verras, c'est génial !

Mais Hermione ne faisait que le fixer avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il leva ses yeux d'un bleu profond vers elle.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

C'était remarquable, se disait-elle. Comment on pouvait enfouir des sentiments pendant des années. Et comment ils pouvaient remonter aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Elle tendit la main.

— Donne.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et elle rougit.


	9. Neuf

Allanah faisait les cent pas dans la boutique Gaichiffon, se mordant la lèvre. Sa patronne lui avait demandé de réceptionner un colis de tissus neufs, cette nuit. Mais avec la bataille à Poudlard, personne ne lui en voudrait si elle rentrait chez elle, pas vrai ?

Elle venait de faire un pas vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant entrer une jeune femme à l'uniforme vert et argent.

— Poudlard… Besoin d'aide.

Allanah n'hésita qu'une seule seconda avant d'empoigner sa baguette. Elle n'allait pas laisser les élèves de Poudlard se faire tuer. Qui achèterait ses confections, alors ?


	10. Corde

Tout était de la faute de son frère. Si ce crétin n'avait pas insisté pour entrer dans la tour, Alecto aurait simplement pu attendre la mort de cette petite idiote de Lovegood, pour se débarrasser de cette fichue stupéfixion. Mais non, il avait fallu que cet abruti s'en mêle. Et ça les avait bien avancés, hein ! Ils étaient tous deux hors-service, maintenant. La distribution de cerveaux avait dû avoir un raté.

Quand une explosion se fit entendre près de la tour, Alecto tira sur les cordes qui lui enserraient les poignets et jeta un regard assassin à son frère.


	11. Charnel

Adossé à un arbre, Scabior regardait, non loin de lui, d'autres Rafleurs se battre avec des élèves qui étaient sortis du château à leur rencontre. Il caressait sa baguette de ses longs doigts, un sourire lui flottant sur les lèvres. Il avait hâte, mais ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore. L'attente avant une bataille, c'était comme…

_Il la tient contre un arbre, emprisonnant d'une main ses deux poignets fins. De l'autre, il parcourt ses formes, se délectant des gémissements de la jeune née-Moldue qu'il vient d'attraper. Savourant d'avance ce qui va suivre._

Il caressait sa baguette.

Oui. Comme ça.


	12. Désespérément

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête flottait au-dessus des combattants, se mordant les lèvres. Plus tôt, il avait croisé Peeves, qui jetait joyeusement des bombabouses sur les Mangemorts. Et il avait ressenti quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau : il avait été _jaloux_ de l'esprit frappeur !

Il voulait tellement pouvoir aider, mais ces mains stupides de fantôme ne lui permettaient pas. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les élèves, sa maison, son château. Il tournait en rond, cherchant désespérément quoi faire. N'importe quoi.

Puis, il vit le Moine Gras traverser un Mangemort, qui hurla de surprise. Son opposant en profita pour le pétrifier. Nick sourit.


	13. Arrivée

Pour une fois, Phineas avait mis de côté ses principes et était descendu visiter d'autres tableaux. Il se trouvait alors dans un vieux cottage anglais, entre deux femmes provenant de l'infirmerie, un sphinx du bureau de Flitwick, un fantôme des cachots, et cinq chèvres qui sortaient de Merlin sait où.

La porte sur laquelle il avait une vue imprenable s'ouvrit, déversant un flot de sorciers échevelés.

— Eparpillez-vous ! Il faut protéger Poudlard !

Reconnaissant l'écusson de sa maison sur la poitrine du garçon qui venait de parler, Phineas lâcha un cri de joie et étreignit la chèvre la plus proche.


	14. Académicien

Percy avait toujours été fier de ses réussites. Il avait été préfet, puis préfet-en-chef, puis avait commencé à travailler au Ministère à un jeune âge. Il faisait partie depuis quelques années d'un club secret où étaient invités seulement les érudits, la crème de la crème. Entre eux, ils se surnommaient les « Académiciens ». C'était pompeux, mais ça ne faisait de mal à personne.

Percy regarda autour de lui. Ses frères, ses amis, de la sueur et du sang sur le visage, se battaient férocement. Ses livres ne lui serviraient à rien, ici. Les Mangemorts le tueraient, Académicien ou pas.


	15. Civique

Assis à une des longues tables de la cuisine, les elfes de maison du château fourmillant autour de lui, Kreattur caressait le médaillon de Serpentard de ses longs doigts. Il y avait des années de cela, le jeune maître Regulus avait risqué sa vie pour le récupérer. Une fois que Potter – il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'appeler _maître_ – l'eut détruit, il l'avait rendu à l'elfe, preuve que Regulus avait été un homme bien. Preuve qu'il avait œuvré pour le bien-être de la communauté sorcière.

Kreattur se leva et enfila le médaillon. À lui, maintenant, d'honorer la mémoire du jeune maître.


	16. Inquiet

Dans la maison d'à côté, la fête battait son plein. Gabrielle les entendait par la fenêtre ouverte, parlant, riant. Elle les voyait danser au rythme de la musique endiablée. Et elle avait envie de traverser la barrière qui séparait les deux maisons et de leur hurler de se taire. De leur crier que sa grande sœur, son beau-frère, et plein de leurs amis étaient en train de se battre, peut-être de se blesser, peut-être de se tuer.

Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils auraient dû être inquiets, ce soir. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Gabrielle était seule avec son angoisse.


	17. Gênant

Ginny, seule dans la Salle sur Demande, faisait les cent pas, son poing serré autour de sa baguette. Tout le monde dehors avait commencé à se battre, tous ses amis, sa famille, et elle, on lui avait ordonné de rester ici. Comme si elle avait besoin d'être protégée. Comme si elle serait dans les pattes, sinon. Comme si elle aurait été gênante.

Elle en avait assez d'être vue comme la petite fille qu'il fallait protéger. Par ses parents, ses frères, même par Harry. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi, à cet instant, pour les rejoindre et leur prouver qu'elle était utile.


	18. Inhabituel

Habituellement , Mimi restait dans ses toilettes. Plus il y avait du bruit dans les couloirs, moins on risquait de la voir à l'extérieur. Elle se réfugiait dans la tuyauterie, assez loin pour que les bruits soient atténués et qu'elle puisse continuer à se morfondre dans une paix relative.

Ce soir, il n'y avait jamais eu autant de bruit entre les murs de Poudlard. Elle avait plongé dans sa cuvette préférée à la première explosion qui s'était fait entendre à son étage et s'y était installée.

Pour la première fois de sa mort, ce n'était pas pour elle-même que Mimi pleurait.


	19. Têtu

Tonks se frayait un chemin entre les combattants, envoyant un sortilège d'entrave par-ci, un Stupéfix par-là. Ginny avait dit qu'il était en bas, alors par Merlin, c'est là qu'elle allait être aussi. Un jet vert passa si près d'elle qu'il fit voleter ses cheveux roses. Jurant, elle redoubla de vitesse.

Elle trouva Remus dans l'entrée de la cour intérieure. Elle descendit les marches et se plaça à ses côtés, baguette au garde-à-vous. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil lui jeté un regard éberlué.

S'il était surpris de la voir, il avait vraiment sous-estimé à quel point elle était têtue.


	20. Cimetière

Caché dans une salle vide, Drago entendait les sons de la bataille qui faisait rage tout autour de lui. Les cris des combattants. Combien d'entre eux seraient morts dans quelques heures ? Combien finiraient la semaine dans un cimetière ?

Drago voulait vivre. Il avait mis dix-sept ans à s'en rendre compte, mais il voulait vivre. Il n'avait pas juste peur de mourir, il voulait une _vie_. Pas une pierre tombale à son nom. Ou, pire, une pierre blanche, comme celles qui seraient certainement réservées aux Mangemorts s'ils étaient vaincus ce soir.

Alors il se cachait, parce qu'il voulait vivre.


	21. Automne

Colin avait disparu deux heures auparavant et Dennis était enfermé dans sa chambre à coucher, triturant nerveusement son Gallion, espérant que celui-ci allait lui donner des nouvelles. De son frère. Ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais surtout de son frère.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de rester ici plutôt que faire les cent pas dans le salon avec ses parents était de penser à l'automne. Le 1er septembre, Colin et lui seraient à King's Cross et se prépareraient à rejoindre leurs amis à Poudlard. Comme toujours. Parce que tout reviendrait à la normale en automne, forcément.

N'est-ce pas ?


	22. Intense

Il avait cru que ça serait une bonne idée. Vraiment, pendant un moment, Vincent Crabbe avait cru avoir eu une bonne idée, une idée excellente, même. La meilleure de sa vie. C'était avant que le feu ne l'attrape. Littéralement, les flammes avaient formé la gueule d'un dragon et l'avaient avalé.

On disait que les derniers moments avant sa mort, on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un mur de feu. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était une douleur intense, plus intense que s'il recevait dix Doloris en même temps.

Il avait hâte de mourir.


	23. Rare

Elle les voyait, tout juste à l'orée de la forêt. Un essaim de floturilles jaunes, qui regardaient l'activité autour du château. C'était rare, des floturilles. Son père adorerait qu'elle en ramène à la maison, il pourrait écrire sur elles dans la prochaine édition du Chicaneur. Ou peut-être celle d'après : dans la prochaine, toute la place serait prise par les célébrations de la victoire de Harry.

Un sortilège effleura le bras de Luna, l'extirpant de sa rêverie. Elle reviendrait plus tard, se dit-elle en courant vers le château.

Mais elle souriait. Car les floturilles, en plus d'être rares, étaient chanceuses.


	24. Architecte

Le mur tombait. Comme au ralenti, une brique, puis une autre. George les voyait frapper le mur d'en face, le sol, son frère. Elles allaient tellement lentement, il aurait dû avoir le temps de se jeter sur Fred, d'étendre les mains pour les attraper, les arrêter dans leur course. Mais ses membres étaient englués, refusaient de lui obéir aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait. Même son cri semblait réticent à quitter sa gorge.

Le mur tombait, et George ne pouvait rien faire.

Il se demanda si l'architecte de Poudlard était toujours vivant. Si oui, il aurait deux mots à lui dire.


	25. Mince

Les deux Rafleurs étaient à ses trousses, Fleur entendait leurs pas lourds derrière elle. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner le coin, espérant retrouver d'autres combattants, quand elle vit, un peu plus loin, une fissure dans le mur, faite lors d'une attaque précédente. Elle ne se posa pas de question et accéléra, se jetant sur la fente et s'y glissant de justesse.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur de l'autre côté, dans la pièce vide où elle se trouvait, et entendit les Rafleurs arrêter leur course, maudissant l'ouverture trop petite pour eux.

Fleur rit. Dire que ses parents la trouvaient trop mince.


	26. En bonne santé

Tout en se battant, dos à dos avec sa femme, Remus pensait à son fils. Son magnifique fils, beau, parfait, en bonne santé. La semaine précédente, pour la première fois, il avait ri. Andromeda était en train de lui chatouiller le nez avec sa plume et il avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin, battant des pieds et des poings. Remus avait senti son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine.

Pour Teddy, pensa Remus et esquivant un jet vert. Il se battait pour son fils. Pour qu'il ait une vie et un futur, pour qu'il ne grandisse pas dans la peur.

Pour Teddy.


	27. Absence

Dans la petite maison de campagne silencieuse, Andromeda se berçait, son petit-fils sur les genoux. Teddy était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas en train de faire les cent pas.

Elle baissa les yeux vers l'enfant endormi. Il ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait, de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait ce soir. De ne pas sentir peser sur ses petites épaules l'absence de son grand-père, celle de ses parents.

Teddy gigota contre elle, en proie à un rêve. Elle espérait de tout cœur que quand il ouvrirait les yeux, deux de ces absences seraient comblées.


	28. Petit-déjeuner

Du pain grillé. Du pain épais, brun, comme faisait son grand-père dans sa ferme en Irlande. Peut-être avec de la confiture aux fraises.

Seamus envoya un sortilège en direction du Mangemort qui se cachait à l'autre bout du corridor. Celui qui lui était destiné en retour frappa la colonne de marbre derrière laquelle il s'était caché.

Avec du bacon. …pais, juteux, plein de graisse.

Il jeta un nouveau jet à l'aveuglette. Un cri rauque se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruit sourd.

Et du jus d'orange.

Oui, voilà ce qu'il se servirait comme petit-déjeuner demain matin. Un repas digne d'un vainqueur.


	29. Villageois

Geoff sortit de sa maison et vit que tous les habitants du village avaient fait pareil. Il avait beau être près de minuit, les villageois se trouvaient sur leur perron, ou même dans la rue, les yeux tournés dans la même direction : le château en ruines à l'ouest de leur hameau. Cette nuit, d'étranges et inquiétantes lumières illuminaient le ciel, des explosions se faisaient entendre même d'ici, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de distance. Geoff frissonna.

— C'est des feux d'artifice, papa ?

Geoff baissa les yeux sur sa fille de cinq ans.

— Non, ma chérie. Non, pas ce soir.


	30. Musical

Un jet sortit du bout de la baguette de Bellatrix. Son opposant tomba au sol. Elle éclata de rire, esquissa même un petit pas de danse. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Au centre du grand hall d'entrée, immobile, Bellatrix avait l'air d'une mélomane savourant le tout nouveau morceau de son compositeur préféré, ou d'une femme au milieu d'un pré appréciant le soleil sur son visage et le chant des oiseaux dans ses oreilles.

Les cris de rage et de douleur, les explosions, les sortilèges. C'était sa musique à elle.


	31. Travailleur

Dans son bureau, Rusard ignorait comme il pouvait les explosions qui retentissaient à l'étage supérieur et classait des rapports qui traînaient depuis plusieurs jours. Quand une déflagration particulièrement forte délogea de la poussière du plafond, Miss Teigne, qui s'était réfugiée sur ses genoux, se crispa, et il lui posa une main entre les oreilles.

— Ce n'est rien, ma belle, dit-il d'une voix douce. Dans quelques heures, tout sera terminé, et notre côté aura forcément gagné. Parce que tu sais, dans les histoires, les bons gagnent toujours. Et demain, ils auront à nouveau besoin d'un concierge, alors je dois être prêt.


	32. Douze

Onze , se disait Greyback, accroupi au-dessus de l'homme mort, le visage et les mains maculés de son sang. C'est un bon chiffre, onze.

Un nombre premier, symétrique. L'âge qu'il avait quand il était devenu loup-garou. Onze était unique, était spécial, comme lui. Aucun chiffre ne ressemblait à onze ; aucun loup-garou ne ressemblait à Greyback.

Il leva la tête en entendant une explosion au bout du corridor. Son regard jaune se fixa sur une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui courait vers lui. Un rictus déforma ses lèvres, dévoilant des dents ensanglantées.

Douze. C'est un bon chiffre, douze.


	33. Composite

Adossé à un mur, Bill respirait avec difficulté, la sueur dégoulinant sur son front. Ça faisait des heures qu'il se battait, il était épuisé, il n'avait plus d'énergie.

Puis il sentit quelque chose dans son ventre. Quelque chose qui voulait sortir, qui voulait qu'il continue à se battre. Quelque chose qu'il gardait sous clé depuis un an.

Fleur disait qu'il n'était pas un hybride, il était un composite. Humain, avec des propriétés de loup-garou.

Alors il ouvrit cette petite boîte et sentit une énergie animale l'envahir. C'est avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux qu'il se rejeta dans la bataille.


	34. Acide

Comme à travers un voile, Severus Rogue vit Granger, le visage tordu par la peine, tendre une bouteille à Potter. Ce dernier la pressa contre la joue de son professeur, sous son œil.

Le Serpentard grimaça. Ça faisait mal. Pas la fiole. Potter avait été délicat. De toute manière, il ne sentait plus rien, pas le plancher froid et humide sous lui, pas le sang chaud qui coulait sur sa poitrine, ses bras.

Mais faire remonter ces souvenirs, les faire sortir par ses yeux, les donner à Potter, ça faisait mal.

Chaque larme qui coulait sur sa joue était acide.


	35. Fierté

Quand Lily apparut, il faisait noir, mais son regard trouva immédiatement Harry, les yeux toujours fermés, les lèvres pressées sur un vif d'or. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et elle s'avança vers lui.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, dans ce cimetière, Sirius les avait rejoints et leur avait raconté les exploits de son fils unique, jusqu'à ce que Lily croie que son cœur ne pouvait plus contenir plus de fierté, sous peine d'exploser.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux verts, si semblables aux siens, et Lily aurait voulu une éternité pour lui dire à quel point elle était fière.


	36. Fondamental

Pour bloquer la douleur qui menaçait de l'avaler quand il contemplait les blessés, les morts, alignés entre les bancs de la Grande Salle, Dean pensait au tableau qu'il peindrait pour commémorer la bataille.

Bleu. Il mettrait beaucoup de bleu. Foncé. Pour la nuit, la noirceur, l'obscurité.

Jaune. Il en faudrait aussi, parce que tout n'était pas sombre. Pomfresh qui aidait un blessé, à droite. Luna qui souriait à un centaure, à gauche. Même en pleine nuit, en pleine guerre, on trouvait des rayons de soleil.

Rouge. Comment pouvait-il peindre une guerre sans rouge ? Il fallait bien montrer la douleur.


	37. Père

Quand il vit les trois hommes autour de lui, Harry soupira, toute la nervosité qui l'avait envahi s'évaporant instantanément. Toute sa vie, il avait été jaloux de ses amis, qui avaient des familles, des pères. Mais cette nuit-là, il se rendait compte qu'il en avait eu aussi.

James, de qui il avait les gènes, les cheveux, le talent au Quidditch et la réputation.

Sirius, son parrain, qui avait été son premier lien avec le passé.

Et Remus, qui lui avait apporté paix, calme et connaissances.

Ensemble, les trois amis formaient le meilleur père que Harry n'aurait jamais pu espérer avoir.


	38. Os

— Tu vas pouvoir me refermer ça, Pompom ? Je veux y retourner le plus vite possible.  
— Je ne crois pas, Firenze, tu as au moins un os cassé.  
— Eh bien, c'est facile à réparer, non ?  
— Non.  
— Non ? Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que c'est un os de cheval et que je suis infirmière, pas vétérinaire !

Firenze ferma les yeux, devant se résigner à son statut de blessé. Il aurait voulu prouver qu'il méritait sa place chez les humains. Pompom lui épongea le front puis partit soigner d'autres blessés, humains, en se mordant la lèvre. Elle aussi se sentait inutile.


	39. Fictif

La première chose qu'Albus sentit fut le banc de pierre dure et froide sous ses fesses. Il avait les yeux ouverts mais tout était blanc autour de lui. Sauf… ah oui, là, il commençait à distinguer le plafond de verre. Et là-bas, des arches, d'autres bancs.

Puis, au loin, il vit celui dans l'imagination duquel il se trouvait. Il vit Harry se faire apparaître des vêtements et se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Bientôt, drapé de robes bleu nuit, il s'avança vers son ancien élève, soulevant des volutes de brume de ce monde imaginé à chaque pas.


	40. Nuit

Assis à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il occupait chez la tante de Molly, Ollivander regardait la lune. Ici, tout était paisible, la nuit était noire et le ciel, quand on le voyait, étoilé. Mais il sentait, dans son ventre, dans ses os, que les baguettes qu'il avait créées, ses bébés, étaient en train de se battre. Alors il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Trois coups se firent entendre à la porte et Muriel passa sa tête par l'embrasure.

— J'ai fait du thé, vous en voulez ?

Ollivander n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir faire face à la nuit.


	41. Silence

La clairière résonnait d'un silence presque surnaturel alors qu'elle était accroupie à côté du corps. De Harry. La tension était à couper au couteau.

Narcissa était convaincue que son cœur battait si fort que les Mangemorts l'entendaient forcément. Le sien, ou celui du garçon, sous ses doigts.

— Oui.

Le mot avait été murmuré, presque inaudible, à travers des lèvres qui avaient à peine bougé. La vague de soulagement qui envahit Narcissa fut si inattendue qu'elle crispa le poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans la poitrine du garçon. Elle se leva lentement.

— Il est mort.

Le silence fut brisé de façon explosive.


	42. Futur

— J'ai consulté les astres, annonça Bane en trottant vers le reste du troupeau. Il n'y a pas de confrontation dans notre futur. Nous ne nous mêlerons pas aux affaires des humains ce soir.

Un murmure accueillit ses paroles. Certains de ses compatriotes hochaient la tête, satisfaits ; d'autres fronçaient les sourcils et semblaient déçus.

— Mais ils ont besoin de nous, Bane, dit Magorian. Tu le sais, maintenant, les humains ne sont pas tous nos ennemis.

Mais Bane ne recula pas. Les astres avaient parlé.

À ce moment, des cris de joie et des explosions se firent entendre non loin d'eux.


	43. Central

Les gens diraient d'elle plus tard que Nagini n'avait jamais rien su, rien compris, qu'elle n'était qu'un animal. Mais elle n'était pas idiote. Quand elle avait tué cet homme tout en noir, elle savait que c'était parce qu'il avait trahi le maître.

Quand il l'avait gardée toute la soirée dans sa cage magique, elle avait très bien compris que c'était parce qu'elle était d'une importance capitale. Elle était au centre de tout, il fallait qu'elle soit protégée à tout prix.

Et quand il l'en avait sortie pour la mettre sur ses épaules, elle sut qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger.


	44. Éloquent

Neville s'avança de quelques pas. Il sentait tous les yeux sur lui : ceux de ses amis, de ses professeurs, de sa grand-mère, mais aussi ceux des Mangemorts, des Rafleurs, de Voldemort lui-même. Six ans auparavant – non, _un_ an auparavant –, être au centre de tant d'attention l'aurait rendu écrevisse et ses genoux auraient joué les castagnettes. Mais ce soir, les regards des siens lui donnaient du courage, ceux des autres le désir de vengeance.

— _I'll join you when hell freezes over!_

En entendant le cri retentir derrière lui, il sourit. Des fois, les gestes parlaient plus que les discours.


	45. Bovin

Bruit .

Beaucoup bruit. Fort. Réveiller Grawp. Explosions. Cris. Pas bien !

_Grawp aperçoit de la lumière, près du château. Trop de lumière pour cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il arrache la chaîne qui le retient à un arbre. Hagrid ne serait pas content demain. Pas grave._

Grawp peut pas sortir forêt. Hagger répète tout le temps. Mais ce soir, Grawp ignore. Trop de bruit. Pas pouvoir dormir.

_Aussitôt sorti des arbres, Grawp voit toute l'ampleur de la bataille. Surtout, il voit Hagrid recevoir un sortilège dans le dos. Pas mortel._

Hagger danger. Grawp hurler. Grawp frapper.

Pas le droit.


	46. Rose

Ron se jeta derrière un rosier pour échapper à la vue des Mangemorts qui le poursuivaient. Ainsi installé, dans l'ombre, le rosier le surplombant de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, il se permit de souffler un peu.

Il eut une pensée pour Hermione. Elle s'en tirerait, il le savait. Elle était forte.

Soudain, une rose éclata à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Les Mangemorts s'étaient approchés sans qu'il ne le remarque ! Il jaillit de sa cachette, sa baguette brandie devant lui, et se promit d'appeler sa première fille Rose, en l'honneur de la fleur qui lui avait sauvé la vie.


	47. Folle

C'était une scène sortie tout droit d'un de ses pires cauchemars. Ginny, les cheveux voletant au passage d'un sort mortel envoyé par Bellatrix Lestrange. Non, Molly ne tolérerait pas ça. Pas après Fred.

— _NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH !_ cria-t-elle en traversant le hall.

Elle bouscula quelqu'un en courant mais n'y fit pas attention. Son champ de vision s'était réduit pour n'inclure que celle qui voulait du mal à un de ses enfants. Elle retira sa cape, ordonna aux trois filles de s'écarter, et confronta Bellatrix.

À ce moment, on n'aurait pu dire laquelle était la plus folle des deux.


	48. Apte

— AVADA KEDAVRA !

Pendant un instant, Voldemort avait vu la fin. Avec un sourire triomphant, il s'était préparé à voir tomber Potter, à accueillir la victoire. Puis, sa baguette avait quitté ses doigts et avait décrit un arc au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il la suivit des yeux avec désarroi. Non. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Même quand il sentit son propre sort rebondir et le frapper en pleine poitrine, il ne le croyait pas. Personne ne devait être capable de le battre.

Il se sentit basculer vers l'arrière et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Potter.

Personne.


	49. Serré

Assis au bout de la table de Serpentard, Lucius se tenait le dos raide, le regard baissé. Narcissa et Drago étaient tellement serrés contre lui qu'à quelques centimètres près, ils seraient sur ses genoux.

Il entendait des gens qui parlaient à voix basse autour d'eux et grimaçait chaque fois que l'une d'elles s'élevait au-dessus des autres. Il attendait qu'on l'interpelle, lui dise qu'il ne devait pas être ici, qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Que sa famille devait s'en aller. Ou, pire, qu'on les attaque.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, il leva la tête. Et constata que personne ne s'occupait d'eux.


	50. Un petit peu

Le soleil s'était levé au bon moment, inondant de ses rayons tout Poudlard, brisé, blessé, mais victorieux. Les combattants le sentaient sur leur peau quand ils parcouraient la cour à la recherche de survivants. Ils tournaient vers lui le visage, les yeux fermés, profitant d'une sensation dont ils croyaient peut-être ne plus jamais faire l'expérience. Ils laissaient ses rayons sécher leurs larmes.

À l'intérieur, il y avait des morts. Il y avait de la tristesse, de la douleur. Il y avait un château, un monde, une vie à reconstruire.

Mais dehors, le soleil brillait. Et ça aidait.

Un petit peu.


End file.
